Phibby’s First Kiss (Mighty Magiswords fanfic)
by Queenofhearts44
Summary: Phibby does his first kiss with his friend Gateaux. Obviously a Phibby x Gateaux fanfic, I’ve been shipping these two since yesterday. Written and published during breaks in between school classes.


It was a warm sunny day, and things couldn't get better for Gateaux. He recently passed an exam in school, so now he brags that he's "smarter" than everyone else, being the typical snobby snobster he is. The only person who really supported him was his equally as snobby partner Morbidia. However, things would turn from great to interesting.

Around the same day, Phibby just saw a soap opera which had various people kissing each other at a party. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "That looks fun! I'm gonna try to kiss someone right now!". Judging by the response he gave, it was pretty obvious that Phibby never kissed anyone in a romantic manner before, so this was exciting to him. However, he felt like guys kissing girls for their first kiss was a little cliche, so he decided to be experimental and try kissing a guy for his first kiss just to see how it goes.

When Phibby got down the stairs, he looked around, trying to find a guy to kiss. It was hard at first, but then he saw Gateaux bragging about his smartness. It was at that moment when he decided he wanted to kiss Gateaux. He always felt kinda attracted to him, so why not. Just before he did it however, he felt nervous. What if it goes wrong and Gateaux pushes him away and Phibby makes a fool of himself? With just a few more positive words for himself though, he went up to Gateaux.

"What do you want?" Gateaux asked to Phibby. "Can't you see I'm busy bragging about how better I am than anyone else in this darn school?" Phibby didn't respond. Instead, he stared into Gateaux's eyes for 5 seconds. "Well?" Gateaux asked after the 5 seconds. Then, without saying anything, Phibby quickly put his lips on Gateaux's.

Gateaux was extremely shocked at first, and Phibby was still thinking nervous thoughts in his head. However, after 3 seconds, Gateaux actually kissed Phibby back. 'Woah!' Phibby thought in his head. 'This is not what I expected!'. But then, Phibby decided to just take it and enjoy the kiss while it lasted. The kiss lasted a few more seconds before Phibby took his lips off Gateaux's. "What did you do that for?" Gateaux asked. "Things were getting good!" This response surprised Phibby quite a bit. He expected Gateaux to get mad at him, yell at him, and act like he had been poisoned. Even after Gateaux kissed him back

Phibby looked around. He saw everyone's surprised reactions to the kiss. Morbidia's face was probably the most surprised and most hilarious, to Phibby anyway. But Phibby didn't laugh, as he didn't want anyone to think he was being rude to Morbidia. Anyways, Phibby asked "Wait. Did you actually like the kiss?". "Not just the kiss, I like you. Not just as a friend. I want to hold you and kiss you and be there for you. I want to be your boyfriend." Gateaux replied.

Everyone gave a loud "Awwww!" at those words. Phibby blushed harder than he ever did. "Oh my goodness. Y-yes!!!" Phibby responded. After so long, this was the moment Phibby waited for: Gateaux asking him to be his boyfriend. Gateaux gave a smile. Then the two softly kissed again. "Tonight. You and me. At the diner" Gateaux told Phibby. After that. Gateaux went up to his room, leaving Phibby blushing with a huge, adorable dorky smile, with hearts floating atop Phibby's head.

At that same moment, the Warriors for Hire, siblings Vambre and Prohyas, walked up to Phibby. "So... You guys are a couple now?" asked Vambre's blue-haired younger brother Prohyas. "Yes. It was the best moment of my life." said lovestruck Phibby. "Please keep in mind, I'm not hating on the fact you two are a couple." said Vambre, Prohyas' elder sister. "I think you two are adorable together. It's just that- aren't you afraid Gateaux might mistreat you? He mistreats me and Prohyas all the time." Phibby didn't seem too surprised Vambre asked that, due to Gateaux's behavior towards most people. So he responded with; "He was fellow friends with me before we became a couple, and although he was mean to me at times, he's actually a nice fellow. Believe me when I say that."

The Warriors for Hire looked at each other, then smiled. "Alright. We believe you." they said at the same time. Phibby then smiled with tears of joy. Then he hugged the siblings. "You guys are the best!" he said to them. The siblings then hugged him back. Today was an amazing day for both Gateaux and Phibby. Of course, Morbida needed to get used to the fact that her partner was dating a dude named Phibby, but it'll work out in the end.


End file.
